


Want and Need

by jrugg



Category: Big School (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah needs to touch herself but is too embarrassed and Alec is super into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want and Need

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I received from a lovely person who wanted a fic similar to my FaceTime fic for Tatennant but this time with Sarah/Alec. Hope you enjoy!

“Come on Sarah, please,” Alec pleaded, poking his wife’s bicep as she tried to get to sleep. “Just one time.”

“Alec, we’ve been over this,” Sarah replied, refusing to open her eyes and turn over and face her husband. “I still don’t understand why you want it so bad.”

 “Because I love you and you’re sexy and it would be such a turn-on.”

Sarah scoffed at his statement, knowing he meant his words but unable to believe them herself.

 “Oh come on darlin’,” Alec drawled, his bottom lip pouting out almost imperceptibly.

Sarah sighed. From the use of his pet name for her and the needy tone of his voice she didn’t have to open her eyes to know he was pouting and she was an absolute sucker for that face. But instead of giving in, she said the one thing that would appease him, for a little while at least:

 “I’ll think about it.”  
***

It had been a particularly stressful day at the school for Sarah; the students did not seem to be in the mood for French at all and she was too exhausted to engage them in vocab tennis and Trevor was still playfully hitting on her at every moment possible despite numerous threats to stab him in the eye with her wedding ring.   
       
Alec was meant to be working late so she was looking forward to a quiet evening at home with a book and the TV programs that he hated so she was definitely surprised when she entered the flat and saw him sprawled out on the sofa. He had skipped out of work early, wanting to come home and spend time with her; it had been far too long since they had had a weeknight dinner together.

After a simple meal of pasta and garlic bread they were lounging side by side on the sofa when Sarah shrugged her shoulders and let out a strained groan.  
      
“What’s wrong, darlin’?” Alec asked, immediately on alert.  
      
“Just tense from today. My back is killing me, I could really go for a nice, hot bath.”  
      
Alec jumped to his feet saying that he would get the water going for her, just wait a few minutes and it would be ready.  
      
Sarah smiled at her husband’s retreating form and made her way to their bedroom where she stripped off her clothes and threw them in the laundry basket before making her way to the bathroom.

Alec was sitting on the edge of the claw foot bathtub his fingers grazing over the top of the bathwater, testing its temperature. He had dimmed the lights and lit her favorite lavender and chamomile candle and she immediately inhaled the relaxing scent.

“This is perfect already,” she uttered as she took her husband’s hand and slowly stepped into the tub. An involuntary little moan of pleasure escaped her lips as her body slipped into the warm water up to her chest, just high enough to cover her breasts.  
      
Alec perched behind her on the edge of the tub and began to gently massage her shoulders, easing the tension out of her muscles. Sarah melted into his touch, her eyelids falling closed as she enjoyed the warm water and Alec’s hands caressing her body. She jumped the tiniest bit when she felt his soft lips on her neck, the scruff of his beard rough but not unpleasantly so on her shoulder.  
      
“Mmm, Alec,” she murmured in approval as he continued to pepper her neck with kisses, his tongue darting out to taste her skin. His hands moved over her shoulders so his thumbs were poised against the back of her neck while the rest of his fingers trailed teasingly along her collarbone. Sarah squirmed beneath his touch; all of her nerve endings already alight with pleasure as Alec bit down gently on her neck, his fingers caressing the tops of her breasts.  
      
Just when she thought he was going to dip below the water level and touch her nipples that were already hard and waiting for him he pulled away from her. She gargled a gasp of protest and turned her head to see Alec still sitting on the tub’s edge, his lips curved up in a tiny smile.

“Did you need something sweetheart?” he asked coyly.

Sarah glared at him. “You know what I need,” she said as she squeezed her thighs together trying to obtain some much-needed friction.

“I do. But I’m not going to be the one to give it to you. But by all means, feel free to help yourself.”

Sarah’s face flushed at the same time she felt the tingling between her legs intensify. She was turned on and needed to get off but even though she loved Alec she was still embarrassed at the thought of touching herself in front of him. Her fingers wiggled in the water just above her pelvic bone and she whimpered.

“Oh darlin’, don’t be shy,” Alec said softly. “If you really don’t want to I understand, but I want you to see something.” He slid along the edge of the tub so Sarah could see him fully; mostly so the bulge in his pants was clearly visible to her.

“That’s what the very thought you touching yourself does to me,” he said. “I’ll ask just one more time and then leave it be. Please Sarah.”

Seeing the visible evidence of Alec’s desire for her in addition to the arousal coursing through her body, Sarah shoved all of her embarrassment to the side and decided to just get on with it. She tilted her head back to rest on the edge of the tub and brought her hands up to cup her breasts. Her soft moan mixed with Alec’s groan of pleased surprise as she touched her breasts, her fingers circling around her nipples before pinching them between her thumb and forefinger.

She continued to play with her breasts with her left hand while her right hand worked down her body. She grazed over the slight swell of her stomach that seemed to be getting bigger by the day down to the apex of her thighs. Her fingers trailed through her curls, she pulled her knees apart until they hit either side of the tub and she touched her most intimate of areas.

She rubbed her clit with a feather light touch as her eyes fell closed and she heard Alec moan once again. Her touch quickly became more deliberate, she rubbed the tiny nub in circles with her middle and ring fingers. Her hips began to undulate; her free hand gripped the side of the tub so she wouldn’t slip further under the water.

“Oh fuck, Sar.” Alec’s voice was low and husky and Sarah heard the distinct sound of him undoing his belt buckle. “You are gorgeous darlin’. Do you like what you are doing?”

Sarah bit down on her bottom lip as she nodded in the affirmative. Her breath was coming out in short panting gasps as her fingers moved as fast as they could against her clit. Just when she thought she wouldn’t be able to move them fast enough to get herself over the edge, she felt the familiar coiling deep within her core.

“You close sweetheart?” Alec’s voice was close and faraway all at the same time and Sarah could only whimper in response to his question. She knew she was going to come and she needed one little thing to get her there. Her husband, always in tune with her needs, knew exactly what to do. He leaned forward and smashed his lips against hers; swallowing her scream as her orgasm rippled through her body, water sloshing over the side of the tub onto the floor.

“I love you Sarah,” Alec said, kissing her forehead as she tried to control her breathing. “Thank you so much for that, it was hotter than I ever could have imagined.”

“I’m glad you liked it, I did too. I’m almost sorry I waited this long to do it.” Sarah looked down at Alec’s open fly where his arousal was still apparent. “Now what are we going to do about you?” she asked playfully, reaching out to grab his length.

The water dripping on his pants hardly bothered him as Sarah’s warm wet hand quickly brought him to the height of pleasure as well.


End file.
